Snowfall In The Bedroom
by Silan Haye
Summary: "Pedang tidak akan membunuh jika sang pemilik tidak memutuskan untuk menebaskannya, Elsa. Percayalah, kekuatan kita bukan sesuatu yang perlu ditakuti." Platonic!Jelsa


**Summary : **"Pedang tidak akan membunuh jika sang pemilik tidak memutuskan untuk menebaskannya, Elsa. Percayalah, kekuatan kita bukan sesuatu yang perlu ditakuti."

**Disclaimer** **: **Frozen © Walt Disney Pictures. Rise of the Guardians © William Joyce & DreamWorks Animations. Fanfiksi ini dibuat untuk hiburan semata, penulis hanya memiliki ide dan plot cerita, dan tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam proses pembuatannya.

**Warning **: None.

* * *

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

Hari ini bukan hari yang baik bagi Elsa.

Pertama-tama, gadis kecil itu terbangun untuk mendapati hujan salju mini berjatuhan dari kelambu ranjangnya. Para pelayan khusus yang ditugaskan untuk membersihkan kamarnya meyakinkan bahwa "tidak apa-apa, Putri, ini bukan masalah besar" tapi yang menjadi masalah bagi putri kecil itu bukanlah seprai dan selimutnya yang basah. Dia telah kehilangan kontrol atas kekuatannya dalam tidur, dan itu membuatnya amat ketakutan.

Selanjutnya, ia sukses mengecewakan tutor piano dan sejarahnya dengan mengacaukan resital lagu klasiknya serta gagal menghafalkan peristiwa-peristiwa penting dalam sejarah Arendelle. Para tutornya mengatakan "tidak apa-apa, Putri Elsa, Anda masih punya banyak waktu untuk belajar" tapi yang mengecewakan bagi putri kecil itu bukan hanya ketidakberhasilannya, melainkan kenyataan bahwa ia masih saja tidak menguasai materi setelah menghabiskan waktu untuk belajar.

Puncaknya terjadi setelah santap siang. Raja dan Ratu telah mengatur agar jam makan Elsa dan Anna dilaksanakan dalam waktu yang berbeda, tetapi adik kecilnya yang bandel itu berhasil mengetahui jadwal Elsa dan menyelinap ke dalam ruang santap tanpa diketahui sang kakak. Gadis itu mengejutkan Elsa dengan muncul tiba-tiba di seberang meja, tersenyum riang sambil berseru "baaaa!" dan tertawa terkikik-kikik melihat ekspresi terperanjat sang kakak.

Tidak melihat bagaimana Elsa tak sengaja membekukan sup dalam keterkejutannya.

Marah, kesal, dan ketakutan, gadis berambut pirang keperakan itu terisak dan langsung berlari ke kamarnya—tempat persembunyiannya. Anna mengikuti di belakang, memanggil-manggil sambil meminta maaf, tanpa mengerti bahwa yang membuat Elsa senewen bukanlah kenakalannya. Elsa kesal dan takut pada dirinya sendiri yang langsung lepas kontrol gara-gara masalah sepele—bagaimana kalau tadi dia terkejut dan tak sengaja menghantam Anna dengan kekuatan esnya? Bayangan sang wajah sang adik yang pucat dengan mata terpejam dan kulit sedingin es kembali terlintas di benaknya, membuat emosinya semakin bergejolak.

Begitu bergejolak, rupanya, sampai-sampai pintu kamarnya langsung tersegel oleh kristal es padat begitu Elsa menutupnya, dan ratusan kristal tajam bertumbuhan di sekitar pintu, meodong ke arah portal itu seperti tombak-tombak prajurit yang mencegah musuh masuk ke teritori mereka.

Elsa menatap kristal-kristal itu dengan putus asa, tak tahu bagaimana cara melenyapkannya, dan menghenyakkan diri ke ranjang, menyusupkan wajah ke dalam bantal untuk menggerung frustrasi. Di belakangnya, Elsa bisa merasakan rambutnya berkelibat oleh angin—pastilah amarahnya telah menyebabkan badai kecil di dalam kamar, seperti biasa—tapi untuk kali ini, gadis kecil itu merasa tak ingin peduli.

"Elsa bodoh," isaknya, merutuk diri sendiri. "Bodoh, bodoh bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak bisa mengatur kekuatanmu sendiri?! Bodoh!"

"Hei, hei, hei. Ada apa ini? Kenapa kau menangis?"

Mendengar suara familiar itu, sang putri kecil langsung bangkit dari posisi tidak elegannya di atas ranjang dan buru-buru duduk dengan kaki rapat dan tangan terlipat, merapikan lipit-lipit di gaun dan mengelap airmata. Tutor etiketnya telah mengingatkan betapa pentingnya tampil elegan dan pantas dalam setiap kesempatan, meskipun suasana hatinya buruk dan yang ditemuinya adalah teman terdekat.

Atau, dalam kasus ini, Jack Frost.

"Jack," Elsa memulai, berusaha tidak terdengar merengek tetapi gagal dengan sempurna. "Lihat apa yang telah kuperbuat."

Bocah ajaib berjubah cokelat yang selalu membawa tongkat kemana-mana itu tertawa, melayang naik ke udara dari posisi duduknya di ujung ranjang Elsa, dan berputar-putar di dalam ruangan seperti pangeran dari negeri peri. Dulu, saat pertama kali melihat si pengendali salju melakukan itu, Elsa ketakutan setengah mati, tapi sekarang dia sudah terbiasa seperti halnya melihat seekor kuda berlari.

"Apa yang telah kau perbuat, Elsa?" Makhluk magis itu memancing, masih dengan cengir lebar nakal di bibirnya. "Apa kau tak sengaja membekukan celana dalam tutormu lagi?" Ia tertawa akan memori itu. Elsa merengut. Andalkan Jack untuk bercanda saat dia sedang serius.

"Aku gagal mengontrol kekuatanku _lagi_. Lihat apa yang terjadi." Ia menunjuk kristal-kristal runcing di depan pintu.

"Oh _wow_," Jack Frost berbisik dalam napasnya, melayang mendekat pada kreasi itu dengan ekspresi terkagum-kagum di wajahnya. _Kenapa dia terkagum-kagum?_ Elsa tak pernah habis pikir dengan sahabat ajaibnya yang satu ini.

"Apa kau membuat ini sendiri, El?" Tanyanya, mematahkan satu kristal dengan mudah dan mengamatinya lekat-lekat. Es runcing itu terbentuk dari partikel-partikel padat seperti bunga, setiap kelopak sempurna tanpa satupun yang patah. Sisi-sisinya meruncing simetris, seperti pedang buatan pandai besi terbaik, dan begitu mulus seperti permukaan cermin. Bahkan Jack pun membutuhkan waktu untuk belajar mencipta karya seindah itu. "Ini_ luar biasa_."

"Bukan luar biasa. Itu menakutkan," gadis sepuluh tahun itu menimpali, dengan kegetiran yang terlalu tua untuk usianya. "Aku menciptakannya di luar kendali. Bayangkan jika itu terjadi di antara orang banyak—seseorang bisa saja celaka." Ia menghela napas berat, menatap ke sudut ruangan dengan muram. "Kekuatan ini mengerikan. _Aku_ mengerikan. Aku ini—"

—monster, kata itu telah bergantung di ujung lidah, tapi tak sanggup dilemparkan.

Jack Frost menelengkan kepalanya yang seputih salju pegunungan, ber-hmm pelan sambil memindah-mindahkan kristal tajam dari satu tangan ke tangan lain. Kemudian, perlahan, ia melayang mendekati ranjang dan mengambang rendah di depan Elsa, mengunci sepasang biru bertabir bulu mata lentik itu dengan irisnya yang cemerlang.

"Elsa bodoh," tawanya pelan, menyentil hidung bulat gadis kecil itu. "Hal-hal menakutkan tidak selalu jahat. Dan kau ataupun kekuatanmu tidak menakutkan sama sekali."

Gadis itu hanya mengerutkan alis dan menatap kristal-kristal tajam di belakang Jack. Sekarang dia mungkin tidak menakutkan ataupun jahat, tapi jika kekuatannya terus tumbuh...

"Suatu hari bisa saja aku berubah," Elsa menimpali, "mungkin saja aku akan menjadi jahat dan—"

Ia berhenti saat Jack meletakkan dua jari di atas bibir mungilnya, menyumbat kata-kata buruk yang siap dimuntahkan ke udara.

"Tidak akan, Elsa. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menjadi jahat dan—dan apapun yang lebih rendah daripada dirimu yang sesungguhnya."

Gadis itu merengut dan menepis tangan si anak laki-laki. "Bagaimana kau bisa sangat yakin?"

"Hei, aku juga pengendali salju, ingat? Dan aku sudah berada di dunia ini jauh lebih lama darimu. Kurasa mengatur es—atau orang dengan kekuatan es—bukan masalah besar bagiku." Seolah ingin membuktikan kata-katanya, ia mengetukkan tongkatnya ke lantai. Sulur-sulur es yang indah menjalar bagai tanaman rambat di musim semi, meraih kristal-kristal mengancam di depan pintu dan mengubahnya menjadi patung-patung es berbentuk bunga, persis seperti taman kecil di bawah kamar Elsa. Gadis kecil itu menyaksikan, dengan mata berbinar penuh ketakjuban, dan memekik kaget ketika Jack Frost mengayunkan jari-jarinya, menciptakan mahkota bunga es yang terpasang cantik di kepala sang putri.

Elsa terkikik senang dan menyentuh mahkota itu. Dingin dan halus, seperti mahkota milik sang Ratu, dengan hiasan kupu-kupu kecil bertaburan di antara bunga-bunga.

"Indah sekali, Jack Frost."

"Tentu saja, siapa dulu yang buat," bocah itu nyengir sambil mengedipkan mata. Elsa terkikik. "Pedang tidak akan membunuh jika sang pemilik tidak memutuskan untuk menebaskannya, Elsa." Ia meraih tangan Elsa yang berlapis kaus tangan dan menepuk-nepuknya lembut. "Percayalah, kekuatan kita bukan sesuatu yang perlu ditakuti."

Si gadis kecil tersenyum, suasana hatinya telah jauh lebih baik sekarang. Tentu saja dia percaya Jack. Dialah satu-satunya orang yang dapat mengerti dirinya, dan badai salju yang berpusar dalam jiwanya, lebih daripada siapapun.

"Maukah kau mengajariku mengendalikan kekuatanku?"

"Dengan senang hati, Tuan Putri." Memproduksi setangkai bunga mawar dan memberikannya dengan lagak seorang kstaria.

Elsa tertawa. "Dan mengajariku membuat bunga? Dan mahkota!"

"Aku akan mengajarimu membuat apa saja. Bahkan boneka-boneka kucing, burung, atau istana dengan perosotan."

"Istana dengan perosotan?!"

"Yep. Dan dekorasi kristal besar yang menggantung di atas ruang dansa, dan menara-menara tinggi dari mana kau bisa melihat sinar matahari pertama."

"Indah sekali!" Seru sang putri kecil, matanya bercahaya hanya dengan membayangkan istana fantasinya menjadi nyata. Dengan penuh semangat ia melemparkan diri ke dalam pelukan Jack Frost, merangkulkan kedua tangan ke lehernya.

"Terima kasih, Jack Frost." Ia menggosokkan wajah ke bahan lembut mantel sahabatnya. Menyenangkan sekali rasanya dapat memeluk seseorang tanpa khawatir kau akan membekukan mereka tanpa sengaja. "Aku sayaaaaaang sekali padamu."

"Yeah, yeah," Jack menimpali, mengusap rambut pirang sang putri dan menghela napas lega. "Aku sayang padamu juga, Putri Salju-ku."

.

.

.

.

END

* * *

**A/N **: SAYA LATIHAN BIKIN DRABBLE KENAPA JADINYA 1K+ AAAAAAAAAAAA *lari ke jurang*

ah, sudahlah, kepalang basah orz. Maaf kalau alurnya jadi kurang seimbang antara perkenalan dengan konklusi. Seperti yang saya bilang, ini harusnya drabble tapi saya kebablasan nulis, pfft…

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah berkenan membaca. Kritik dan saran ditunggu :)


End file.
